There are a number of different types of electronic visual displays, such as for example, liquid-crystal displays (LCDs), light-emitting diode (LED) displays, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, polymer-dispersed liquid-crystal displays, electrochromic displays, electrophoretic displays, and electrowetting displays. Some displays are configured to reproduce color images or video at particular frame rates, while other displays may show static or semi-static content in color or black and white. A display may be provided as part of a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), smartphone, wearable device (e.g., smartwatch), satellite navigation device, portable media player, portable game console, digital signage, billboard, kiosk computer, point-of-sale device, or other suitable device. A control panel or status screen in an automobile or on a household or other appliance may include a display. Displays may include a touch sensor that may detect the presence or location of a touch or an object (e.g., a user's finger or a stylus) within a touch-sensitive area of the touch sensor. A touch sensor may enable a user to interact directly with what is displayed on a display.